


Magic, Stars, and Desires

by ATTHS_TWICE



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e08 The Amazing Maleeni, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Takes place immediately after the end of The Amazing Maleeni. Mulder and Scully spend the day enjoying their time together. Flirting and fun is on the menu.





	Magic, Stars, and Desires

“No, seriously Scully,” Mulder said as they walked out of the police station into the morning sunshine. “How did you turn your arm around that way?”

She stopped at the car and smiled at him. She shook her head as the wind blew her hair in her face. Brushing her hair away, she raised her eyebrows.

“A magician never reveals her tricks, Mulder. Guess you’ll have to always wonder,” she said, shrugging her shoulders, a smile playing at her lips.

She opened the car door and got in, closing the door behind her. He got in a moment later, and looked at her before starting the car.

“You must be double jointed,” he said as he looked over his shoulder and pulled into traffic, then glancing at her again, waiting for her answer.

She smiled again and looked out the window, shrugging her shoulders. She looked at him and made an exaggerated show of zipping her lips, then tossing away the key.

“Oh, you’re not speaking? Okay. Then you don’t get to complain when I turn that Elvis cd on again,” he said, his fingers reaching to turn the cd on and turn the radio up.

“Mmmmm!!” she cried through her closed lips. She made a fist and shook it at him.

He responded by turning it up louder, snapping his fingers, and singing along loudly to “Devil in Disguise.” She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, making grumbling noises, telling him how she felt without words. 

He started shaking his head back and forth, his lip curling up, fingers still snapping. She watched him as he drove with one hand on the wheel. She could not stop the smile from spreading across her face. When he noticed her watching him, he grinned.

She shook her head and looked out her window again. “Heartbreak Hotel” started next and she closed her eyes when he started to sing.

Four songs later, they pulled up at the FBI field office in Los Angeles. They turned over the wallet and the playing card preserved with Mulder’s fingerprints on it. They filled out some paperwork and then they left. As they walked to the car, Mulder turned to her.

“Our flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow. You wanna get some lunch? Maybe do something fun?”

She nodded as she opened the door to the field office. “I could eat. Oh, there’s a good place not far from here that makes great salads.”

“Salads?” he asked incredulously, stopping in his tracks. He shook his head. “No, Scully. We’re in California. We’re going to In-N-Out and getting shakes, fries, and burgers.”

She raised her eyebrows at him and he shook the car keys at her, wiggling his eyebrows back at her. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

Ten minutes later they were in line and twenty minutes later they were at an outside table eating their food. Mulder had more food than she could ever eat in one sitting. It always amazed her as she watched him eat, wondering where he put it all.

He had taken off his coat and tie. Her eyes travelled down his chest and his side that she could see sitting next to him. He shoved a bite in his mouth and she was distracted by his mouth as he chewed his food. She watched him lick his lips and she had to look away.

His lips had been on hers briefly, months ago and she was still thinking about it. They had not done anything since they had kissed on New Year’s Eve. Well, not exactly **nothing**. They had spent more downtime doing normal people things and it had been nice, but she wanted more. Or, she thought she did. Did he? It was so confusing.

“Your food okay?” he asked her and she turned her head to look at him.

“What?” she asked, watching him drinking his shake and wishing that bottom lip was on her instead of the straw. Anywhere on her would suffice.

“Your food. You’re not eating. Is it okay?” he said, gesturing to her food.

“Just because I don’t shove it down my gullet like you do..” she said, picking up her burger and taking a bite.

He laughed and they continued their meal in comfortable silence. He picked up their trash when they were finished and came back to their table, grabbing his shake.

“So, the world is our oyster, Scully. What pearls could we discover?” he asked, glancing at her.

She smiled and thought for a second. “Have you ever been to the Griffith Observatory?”

His eyes lit up as he drank the last of the shake and stood up. “Never. Let’s change that,” he said, tossing out his cup, taking the car keys out of his pocket, and opening the doors.

She smiled and followed him, her eyes straying down his body before she shook her head.

_Get it together, Dana._

She got in the car and proceeded to give him directions to the Observatory. They arrived a short while later, parking relatively close as they were there in the middle of the day, in the middle of the week.

Mulder grinned at Scully as he walked up the steps and opened the door. He looked all around and could hardly contain his excitement. Scully asked for a guide map and she bumped Mulder on the arm, gesturing to the left. He grinned and followed her.

She made a stop at the bathroom and when she came out, he fairly yanked her forward. A tour group had just started and he wanted to catch up. She grinned at his enthusiasm.

He was having a great time, listening to everything the guide said, asking questions or offering his wisdom when he knew more on a subject. She had more fun watching him than looking at the stuff in the Observatory.

They went all around and looked at everything. They walked outside and Mulder stared across the way at the hills and the city below them. The Hollywood sign was to their right and he lamented that he did not have a camera to take her picture. She rolled her eyes and pushed him back toward the door.

The tour was over and now Mulder wanted to go back and look at everything on his own and take his time. She followed him as he would stand and stare at one thing for awhile or look quickly and keep moving.

He would explain things to her and tell her what he found most interesting, his hands flying all over the place in his excitement. She nodded along, knowing she would never know all the things he did about space and the planets.

It started to get dark and they made their way to the roof to look through the telescope. There was a line, but not too long. Mulder kept his eyes on the telescope and was quiet for the first time that day. She made a mental note to take him to more observatories if it created that quiet in him.

When it was finally their turn, he put his hand on her back and gently pushed her forward. She tried to hold back her smile. She knew how excited he was for his turn and yet he made sure she went first. For all the times he acted like an asshole, he was also extremely sweet and charming.

She looked into the telescope, not really sure what she was seeing, but enjoying the beauty of it. She stepped back and Mulder grinned from ear to ear. He stepped up to take his turn.

She took another step back and stumbled. Without even looking at her, he reached out his hand to her back and steadied her. She took a breath of surprise and thanked him quietly. He rubbed his fingers softly across her back and continued looking through the telescope.

She stepped away, his fingers making her tingle. She had to take a quiet breath in hopes he would not hear how his touch affected her. Her pulse was racing and all he did was graze her back. Through her clothes. Jesus, she needed to stop these teenager antics.

She walked around while he had his turn and then asked questions to the man by the telescope. The line had thinned down and he was one of the last to take a look. She wandered around and looked at the architecture of the room. It was really quite stunning.

She felt Mulder touch her back again and she turned toward him. He was still grinning, but his eyes searched hers, checking in with her. She smiled and he nodded. He turned toward the exit and she followed.

He looked all around again as they walked out. He glanced up at the sky and smiled. He walked over by the railings overlooking the hills once more. He turned his head and stared at the Hollywood sign, now lit up in the dark.

She reached the railing and stood next to him. He sighed and she looked at him. He looked at her and smiled. His eyes dropped to her lips and she felt her mouth go dry.

He turned his body toward her and his hand covered hers on the railing. Her heart pounded, knowing he was going to kiss her, she could feel it.

“This was a great idea, Scully,” he said, squeezing her hand. “I’m glad you suggested it.”

Covering the disappointment of not getting a kiss, she pulled her hand out from under his and grabbed the railing, looking at the sign again.

“Good. I’m glad,” she said, a little more coldly than she intended.

He nodded beside her, seemingly unaware she was upset or disappointed. She looked down and closed her eyes, chiding herself for her feelings and silliness. She pushed back and smiled at him.

“Should we get back to the hotel?” she asked.

He smiled and nodded. She turned and stepped forward, heading toward the car. He stepped next to her and to her surprise, he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. He did not say a word and neither did she, as they walked to the car. He did not let go until they arrived and before he did he squeezed quickly three times. She smiled with her eyes downcast.

They got in and drove back to the hotel, stopping for ice cream cones on the way. They ate them in the car and Mulder’s dripped down his arm as he tried to lick it fast enough. She laughed and then shivered at the thought of how sweet his mouth would taste with the memory of ice cream lingering on his lips.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot and got out of the car. He pocketed the keys and grinned. He started to head toward his room and she stopped walking.

Her heart was pounding with the knowledge that she wanted him. She wanted him to not head to his own room, but to come to hers. She wanted to taste that ice cream on his mouth and feel his lips on her body. His hand on her back earlier and his hand holding hers to the car, made her ache in her most private of areas. If that simple gesture made her feel that way, what would his hands feel like on her naked skin? She yearned to know, but knew it would be inappropriate for so many reasons.

He stopped walking and looked over at her.

“Scully, you okay?” he asked, concern in his eyes. He stepped closer and she felt her stomach flip. His eyes dropped to her lips again and the restraint it took to not grab his face and kiss him was amazing.

“Scully?” he asked softly and she took a step back.

God, she needed to get to her room before she attacked him.  

“I’m fine. Good night, Mulder,” she said turning away and walking briskly to her room.

She opened the door and looked back at him. He was still standing where she left him. His eyes bore into hers before he stepped toward his room, muttering a good night of his own.

She closed her door and leaned against it. God, it was getting harder every day to try and hide her feelings for him. Always wondering about his own towards her was taking its toll and making her crazy. She would be fine and then her hormones would rage and she wanted to shove her tongue in his mouth. She wanted to rip his shirt open and slide her nails down his chest, knowing the contours of it, but not the feel nor the taste.

She set her key down and went into the bathroom, but then walked out. She paced her room like a caged animal. A kiss, just one, would not be so bad. She could just walk to his room and say goodnight again and give him a quick kiss. They had a fun day, a goodnight kiss would not be out of the realm of extreme possibilities.

Fuck it, she thought, grabbing her room key and walking out the door. She quickly walked over to his door and then stopped. She raised her hand to knock and then brought it back down. Christ, why was this so hard? Why could she not have what she wanted? She shook her head and sighed.

“Did you lose your key?” a voice asked loudly.

She turned around and saw the manager standing there. She looked at Scully with raised eyebrows.

“Did you lose your key?” she asked again, more emphasis on the words this time.

“No. No.. I was just,” Scully started to say as Mulder’s door burst open and she turned toward him.

He looked surprised to find her and the manager standing there and Scully could not blame him.

“Everything okay?” he asked with a glance at the manager.

“She lost her key. You know that’s a charge I’ll have to add to your bill. Those keys are expensive,” the manager said in an irritated tone with a sigh.

“No, I didn't lose my key,” Scully said, turning and showing her the key she held in her hand, feeling the blush creeping up her neck.

“Good. Replacing them is a hassle,” the manager said and walked away.

Scully closed her eyes and wished the ground would swallow her up. How embarrassing. She turned back toward him, opened her eyes, finding Mulder staring at her.

“I was going to the vending machines. Thought I’d stop and see if you wanted anything,” she said in a rush.

He shook his head slowly and she nodded, turning to head toward the machines.

“Uh, Scully?” he said.

She turned around and looked at him. He was pointing to the left, toward her room.

“They’re that way,” he said with a smile.

Fuck.

“Yeah. I know. Just seeing if you wanted anything,” she said turning back again and attempted to get away. He hummed and said goodnight.

She waited until his door was shut before she bolted for her room. God, why? Why did it always have to be so difficult?

She threw her key down again and huffed as she started to take off her jacket. A bath would do her good. Some “Scully time” seemed to be in order tonight.

She tossed her jacket on the chair and started on her shirt when two quick knocks sounded at the door. Jesus Christ, if it was the manager asking about the key..

She opened the door and Mulder pushed his way inside, slamming the door behind him. With no warning, no words, he pulled her to him and kissed her, his lips landing hard on hers.

She gasped and he took advantage of her open mouth, sliding his tongue inside. She groaned and gripped his shirt. He stroked his tongue slowly along hers before coming back to kiss her lips.

She kissed him back and she felt lightheaded. His fingers dug into her back and she moved her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt him, his hardness, against her and she moved her arms from his neck.

She pulled back from his kiss and stood in front of him, both of them breathing hard. She smoothed her hair down with shaking hands and took another step back. She looked down, her mind racing with what just happened.

His fingers reached out and lightly grasped her wrist, causing her to look up. He moved his hand to cup her cheek, stroking his thumb down to her jaw. She watched his eyes follow his thumb and then he looked in her eyes.

“Good night, Scully,” he whispered, with a hint of a smirk, and she knew he had not bought into her “do you want something from the vending machine” story. He knew what she was doing and he came to give her what she had failed to take herself.

He dropped his hand and smiled at her. She slowly smiled back, knowing she had been caught, but also reeling from his kiss.

They stood there staring at each other, before he stepped back and toward the door. It would be so easy to pull him back, take off his clothes, and give in to her desires. He was so close, all she had to do was say something.

“I’m double jointed,” she blurted out.

He turned around and looked at her quizzically.

“That’s how I could turn my arm like that earlier,” she said lamely, looking for an excuse to keep him in the room.

“Okaaaay. Good to know,” he said with a smile.

He reached for the door handle and opened the door. He shut it and turned toward her again. He stared at her, his gaze dropping to her lips, and her stomach dropped. He raised his eyes to hers and searched her face.

“Is that the only place you’re double jointed?” he asked quietly, staring hard into her eyes.

She smiled slowly at him and licked her lips. She saw him swallow and she did it again. He exhaled and she took pity on him.

She stepped closer to him and laid her hands softly on his chest. She could feel his heart racing and she smiled. His matched hers and she let her nails scrape lightly on the way to the buttons of his shirt. She bit her lip as she ran her fingers over the buttons, not opening them, but wanting to so badly. His chest rose and fell at a faster pace and he breathed her name.

She looked up and saw his eyes were closed and he was breathing through his nose. As her hands stilled, he opened his eyes and stared down at her. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his ear against her mouth.

“I can’t reveal all my tricks at once,” she whispered, and his hands gripped her waist.

He pulled back fractionally and his mouth hovered over hers. His breath was warm and she could faintly smell the ice cream he had eaten. He was intoxicating her with his mouth, as he slowly ghosted his lips across hers.

Finally, she could not stand it and she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, his top lip landing on hers. She licked his lip, opened her mouth, and pushed her tongue inside.

He pulled her against him and he was harder than before. It seemed fair considering she was almost embarrassingly wet. His fingers pushing into her back, forced her forward and they crashed back into the door.

It broke the moment as it caused a jolt in them. They broke apart, but he kept his hands on her waist. He dropped his forehead to hers as they tried to catch their breath.

He lifted his head and stared at her. His eyes were dark and she felt as if she would drown in them. He straightened up and pushed her gently back from him. He looked at her and shook his head.

He turned and reached for the door handle again, opening the door and heading out. He turned again and she was watching him. His hair was tousled and his lips swollen. She fought off a grin and he shook his head again.

“Good night, Mulder,” she said with a smirk.

He exhaled and started to walk away, continuing to shake his head.

“Mulder?” she called to him.

He turned around and stared at her, his eyes traveling over her body.  

“It’s **not** the only place I’m double jointed,” she said quietly, her eyes holding his as he stood frozen.

His eyes widened and then seemed to roam all over her body, as if he was scanning her. His eyes like lasers trying to pinpoint the areas she was more bendy. He looked back at her eyes, swallowed and shook his head again. She smiled as she watched his brain struggle and felt there was no reason for him to know just yet, that she meant it was only in her toes and her left pinky.

She watched him walk to his door. Before he opened the door, he glanced back and really stared at her. He looked at her as if he was deciding on something. Weighing the scales and figuring things out. His expression, as he nodded at her and went into his room, left her puzzled.

His face had been unreadable. As if he made a decision but did not want her to know. She was confused but still her heart was racing. His kiss was still burning on her lips. The feeling of how his fingers had dug into her skin, left her body fairly humming.

She shut her door and leaned her forhead against it. Just minutes ago, his body had been there, her fingers at his buttons, and the temptation to open them had been overwhelming. She smiled and touched her lips as she pushed back from the door.

This dance they were in, she thought as she took off her shoes and undid her pants, gave her a thrill. They had been dancing around it for years. They had the steps down, knew all the moves, but right now it was different and she loved it.

Feeling his heart pounding because of her, his arousal pressed against her, knowing he saw her as desirable and had come to her tonight because they both wanted **more** , made her feel powerful. Her body was tingling with the knowledge that he desired her.

She took off her shirt, bra, and underwear and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. Her lips were swollen and she grinned. They matched each other. The kisses they shared had been frantic and rough, resulting in swollen lips. She shook her head and stepped into the shower, still smiling.

She let the water wash over her as she made a decision. No more would she push him away. No more would she deny what she wanted, what **they** wanted. She felt no need to rush it, she was enjoying this slow burn. If she could resist him and her feelings for seven years, she could go a little longer and see how this all panned out. Enjoy the dance and the burn it created within her.

She got out of the shower, dried off, and slipped into her pajamas. She got in bed with a smile on her face, again reliving his kiss. She wondered how he was faring in his room. She snorted with laughter and turned onto her side.

She was asleep within minutes, the day and the case tumbling around in her head. She dreamed of magic acts, heads spinning on plates, coins larger than her hand, tattoos, and wheelchairs. The best part of the dream seemed to slow down all the other scenes around her.

She was in a crowded room with a spotlight on her, wearing the same clothes she had worn when checking out Maleeni’s van. A top hat was suddenly placed on her head. She could feel it even in her dreams. Mulder pushed his way toward her and stared at her, the desire for her barely concealed in his eyes. They remained locked in their gaze, until he reached up and took off her hat. Doves flew out and around them as he pulled her to him and kissed her. She could taste his lips and she melted into his embrace.

He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, “The Amazing Sculldini. You have put quite a spell on me. Show me more of your tricky ways.”

She smiled and then the doves and the crowd obscured her view. The spotlight went out and the last thing she saw before the dream shifted was her arms snaking around his neck and his lips moving to hers again.

She smiled and shifted in her sleep while Mulder, on the other side of the wall, at the exact same moment did the exact same thing. 

The Amazing Sculldini indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do so love this episode. I love their flirtiness and ease at which they spend their time together. I am not quite on the SOSS train, BUT I will agree it’s leading up to it. So.. maybe the SOSF- Season of Secret Flirting, or not so secret. After Millennium and before All Things, I could see times when they would give into their desires and urges, but not as far as sex. 
> 
> I like to think that after Closure, he had a different mindset and he was ready to let the quest for his sister go. Then he was free to be happy and love Scully the way he wants and needs to do. The way they both deserve.


End file.
